


This was not supposed to happen.

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [57]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, School Shootings, told in first person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: This was not supposed to happen.It did anyway.when an unnamed person starts shooting at Oaker High School, everything goes wrong.Told in first person perspective through Tweets, Eye Witness, Teacher and Student Accounts.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	This was not supposed to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I came out. no, I don't want to talk about it.
> 
> enjoy?  
> -ky/emile

# 8:15 AM Roman

It’s my idotic twin’s fault that we’re running late again. Class starts in five minutes and it’s a fifteen minute walk to the school, since Ren and Mom took both of the cars today. I’d honestly ditch Remus and go now, but Ren says that I need to walk with him so he doesn’t try to get hit by a car, something that Remus agrees with. He’s done it before and it’s not like Mom can always watch him.

Remus may be an idiot, but he’s still my twin, so I have rights to the name calling. The only people that he listens to are his best friend Janus, who looks like he stepped out of _Jane Eyre_ ; Logan, his nerdy as fuck boyfriend and occasionally Mom. He says that he’ll listen to Ren when they finally admit to liking Mother Mother, but that hasn’t happened yet and I doubt it ever will.

Even though we both caught them listening to Monster.

I knock on the bathroom door one last time and Remus flings it open, hair wet and eyes wild.

“Ready?”

He flips me off and I return it. “Course I am Robro.”

# 8:19 AM Logan

Remus is late.

Again.

Unfortunately for him, that means that Mr. Morales will mark him as late and he’ll have to give Remus detention. Which means that I’ll have to run to Goodies and buy some popcorn in order to feed him once he gets out, since Mr. Morales' husband, Mr. Dormir is a dick and refuses to let people eat during detention.

At least it’s not in school suspension. That’s the worst thing that could happen and I know, because during freshman year, I blew up a penny during a chemistry lab because I was bored and I got it for a month. The only good thing to really come out of it was that I made the quiet kid in our grade laugh, so at least I know that someone was entertained.

The bell rings.

Remus is officially tardy.

# 8:20 AM Patton

“Good morning kiddos!” I clap my hands as soon as the bell is done ringing, hoping that today, the students will be slightly more awake for their first hour class. It’s a short day today, classes are only forty seven minutes long and so I’d like for us to get at least a bit of work done.

The twins aren’t here I note as I gaze over the class, counting heads. Logan is in the front, an empty seat behind him and his friend Janus is a few rows back, dressed in a hoop skirt and enough layers of petticoat that could make even the most dedicated faire goer jealous.

Lastly, Virgil.

He’s hunched over his phone, head resting on his desk and normally I’d leave him be, poor kid is in the middle of moving foster homes for the seventh time this year, but I really need him present.

“Mr. Tempesta-Sanders! Phone away please!”

# 8:22 AM Virgil

Virgil: Q, please don’t do this.

Q: Shut the fuck up V

Virgil: It’s really not worth it.

Q: I’ll lock you in the shed again with the rattlesnakes if you don’t stop texting me.

Virgil: no no no, wait , Q, please no

Q: You’re like a broken record V. ‘please don’t, i’m a whiney baby all the time!’ I’ll see you in forty five minutes or that stupid theater kid you like is first.

Virgil: … okay

Q: great.

# 8:55 AM Janus

Damn, I really need to loosen this corset. Probably wasn’t the best day to come to school in a ball gown, but it made me feel pretty and Dad said that if I could rock it, then he was okay with it.

I shouldn’t have let my older sister tighten it. Sam’s great, but she does tend to get carried away.

Oh well. I can have Roman help in between classes. It’s only eleven minutes until the bell rings anyway.

# 9:00 AM Remus

I wonder what Roman would do if I licked his ear and whispered ‘It’s Virgil.’

Personally, he’d probably turn bright red, think that it’s actually the little guy and then realize it’s me, then proceed to punch me. He likes Virgil for some reason and it’s not the first time that I’ve done something like this in an attempt to freak him out.

Virgil is fucked up, poor kid. He’s kinda the crypid or the guy that everyone makes videos about, you know the ones joking about making friends with the quiet kid and then they don’t kill you in the school shootings.

Yeah, Virgil’s that kid at our high school. And people really do shit like that to him, like the other day I had to help pull him out of a locker because he ran from some popular girl and crammed himself in there to hide. He got stuck, and then his foster sibling locked him in there.

Mr. Morales gave me detention, but not Roman, which is fair. Patton’s like everyone’s father here and so I’m not really upset.

His husband’s a dick though. Everyone can’t really figure out how Mr. Dormir married the nicest teacher in the school.

Maybe he’s a really good lay, Idk.

# 9:07 AM Logan

When the bell rings, the intercom crackles to life and I elect to ignore it in favor of turning back to Remus while I pack my bag.

“What made you late today?”

“I was trying really hard to not eat deodorant.” Remus leans forward and bumps his head against mine. “Sorry I got detention.”

“It’s fine. Do you want carmel corn or kettle corn?”

Remus goes to speak but the intercom comes on again and there’s a singular sound that no one wants to ever hear.

Gunshot.

I look around for Roman and Janus, but the two are gone, having left together the second the bell rang. 

Mr. Morales calmly gets up and walks to the door, ushering in a few kids until there’s about thirty of us, most panicking, before he closes it and locks it.

“Alright kiddos. Get to the back corner, away from the door while I stack some desks. Remus, can you help Ange break open a window, quietly please? Everyone else, call your families or 911.”

Remus presses a nervous kiss to my hand before getting up to follow Mr. Morales' instruction. I pull out my phone and crawl under my desk.

Logan: Roman, where the hell did you go?

Logan: Roman?

Logan: Stay safe.

Roman: I’m in the band room. Idk where Janus is.

# 9:15 AM Roman

Fuck.

Fuck.

FUCK.

There’s someone, maybe more and they’re killing. I can hear the shots occasionally, it sounds like they had a plan, because after the intercom fiasco, I dove into the nearest room, which only had about ten of us and we shut the door and locked it.

“What are we supposed to do?” One girl is already hysterically sobbing and her friend looks like they’re about to snap too.

Surprisingly, it’s Virgil who speaks up. 

“Get in the instrument lockers. We can hide behind the tubas or something.”

“Wait, you're not the shooter?” A boy that’s in the year below me stares at the emo and I feel a twinge of anger. 

Virgil tenses, paling “What?”

“I thought you’d be the guy. You’re quiet…”

I step forward before Virgil can fold in on himself. “That’s horrible to assume of anyone. Let’s just hide.”

Turns out, two can fit in a locker and so we separate out, sobbing girl with friend, kid who was rude to Virgil and his friend until it’s just me and Virgil, staring at the instrument locker.

“You okay?”  
Virgil shakes his head. “This is my fault.”

There’s a gunshot, it’s close and Virgil pushes me in, climbing in after and shutting it.

# 9:30 AM Patton

I was never trained for something like this. Most of our staff meetings are about budget cuts and what to do if a kid is cheating.

The door is boarded up with desks and the window isn't anymore broken than it was when Remus and Ange started at it, so when gunshots start to echo down our hall, I wave at them to crouch down down and the few kids that are still on the phone hang up abruptly.

The shots are closer as I creep away from the door and sit in front of the kids. I can’t let anything happen to them

Gods, I hope Remy is okay.

# 9:50 AM Janus

I don’t know where any one of my friends are. The classroom that I got stuck in has over fifty of us and more than a few are bleeding/panicking/calling family as if it’s their last hour alive. I’m not planning on dying here, so I’m huddled in the corner of the room, casually tweeting about the event.

I’m terrified.

But I can’t show it.

@DANKTHESNAKE (gay snake and owner)

So, we’re all fucked. Love you dad. Take care of Dank if I die. #wherearethepolice #oakerhigh #shooter

# 9:55 AM Remus

Where the fuck are the police? It’s been almost an hour of living hell, and I don’t think that things like this are supposed to last this long.

Janus is live tweeting the whole fucking thing, and it’s gained quite a bit of traction by now, and yet nothing has happened.

I want to run out there. It’s been silent in this area for a good amount of time, so we could probably move the desks and be fine.

I crawl over to Mr. Morales.

“I wanna go out.” I hiss and he shakes his head.

“We have to stay where it’s safe kiddo.”

I squirm. “I don’t know where my brother is.”

“Remus, please.” Mr. Morales places a hand on mine. “I know you love Roman, but your safety is currently my priority. More than mine, or my husbands…” he trails off and I nod miserably.

“Okay Mr. Morales.”

“I’m so sorry kiddo.”

# 10:00 AM Virgil

He’s here.

_No no no, no._

I hid because I didn’t want Q to find me. I tried to tell someone what he was gonna do, but no one listened and now it’s my fault that people are dead.

There’s a shot right outside the locker I’m crammed into with Roman. There’s a scream, another shot and the door to the band room is opened, and I can hear Q whistling as he enters the room.

“Come out, come out wherever you are…”

I clamp my hands over my mouth and hold in the whimper as terror floods me. Roman is doing slightly better and he wraps his arms around me as quietly as possible, even though I know that Q is going to start shooting any second.

Q is right outside the locker and he flings open the one next to us, where the girl and her friend were.

Two shots. I try not to scream and bite my hand to stifle it, drawing blood. Roman’s grip on me tightens.

Q opens another locker. There’s another shot.

And that’s it. I can hear that Q is moving away, maybe he’s leaving and I can be safe, safe…

Our locker is flung open and I’m staring down the barrel of Q’s dad’s gun.

“Get out V.”

Roman says something, but the blood is roaring in my ears as I numbly push out of his arms and walk out.

“Please Q, don’t do this.”

“You remember what I told you?” Q aims at Roman and I reach out.

“Please, no, stop!”  
“Then do what I told you to.”

# 10:05 AM Roman

With a sob, I watch as Virgil takes the weapon from his foster sibling and points it at Q.

“Do it Virgil.”

Virgil is shaky, but he points the gun and shoots Q in the leg. I watch as the teen crumples and the emo cries again.

“Look at all this- it’s your fault!”

I step out of the locker and take a few steps towards him. “Virgil, what’s going on?”

Virgil looks at me with tear streaked eyes and shakes his head.

“Go turn yourself in V.” Q’s voice is strained from pain and before I can do anything, Virgil is running out of the band room and Q is gripping my ankle.

“Help, I don’t want to die here!”  
I kneel. “What did you do?”  
“Nothing! Virgil shot me and like forty other kids!”  
I can smell sharp metallic scents and as I begrudgingly press my hands to stanch the bleeding, there’s another sound of shots, but this sounds different than the ones that have been echoing around for the past hour.

Oh god.

No.

I swear if they killed an innocent Virgil…

# 10:45 AM Janus

@DANKTHESNAKE (alive, but filled with dread.)

Fuck, I thought that Virgil Tempesta-Sanders was fine. Quiet, a bit emo, but fine. I was wrong. He’s killed over thirty people now. #itsover #oakerhighshooter 

@DANKTHESNAKE (alive, but filled with dread)

Police were inside around 10:10 am. My classroom was just cleared, that’s why my tweet was late. #itsover #oakerhighshooter

@DANKTHESNAKE (So… I was wrong)

My best friend’s brother just accused someone else of being the shooter. #oakerhighshooter #isitvirgil

@DANKTHESNAKE (fuck I’m confused.)

(1/3) There are other eye witness reports of someone who was not Virgil shooting. Virgil is in the ICU right now after police shot him. (thread) #setthisright #oakerhighshooter

@DANKTHESNAKE (Justice for Virgil)

(2/3)Apparently, he shot the actual guy. Then as he was escaping, police mistook him for the shooter and they shot before asking.

@DANKTHESNAKE (justice for Virgil)

(3/3)Quinn Turkbeck is responsible for thirty five deaths and seventeen injuries. #oakerhighshooter #setthisright #fuckquinn 

# NEXT DAY Patton

It’s everywhere.

There’s a small shrine in front of the school and the flowers cover the front walk almost completely as I walk up with Remy and set down my own small collection of wildflowers.

I stand back up and Remy gently grabs my hand. “You okay sweetheart?”

“No… I feel so bad and there wasn’t anything that I could have done about any of it…”

“Hey, Babes, it’s gonna work out. The only person at fault is that kid that caused all this.” Remy folded me into a hug and I sob into his embrace.

“We lost students. There was this one girl I taught, Amy and she’s on the list of those gone… She was so smart, Remy, creative too..”

“I know.”

We stay like that for a while, just looking at the memorial.

# Logan

Remus tells me that the only good thing to come out of this is that none of us were hurt. As in me, Janus, Roman or Remus. He’s right, our friend group is intact, Roman more shaken due to almost getting shot in the face, and Janus, who is still trying to keep up with the news and inform most of Twitter at this point.

I know that Remus is hiding the fact that he’s traumatized from almost losing Roman.

Currently we’re all in the hospital, waiting. Waiting for Roman to come out from Virgil’s room.

It’s been three hours. Visiting time should be done soon. 

Shit, I don’t think any of us will ever really recover from this.

# Remus

It’s been a month. I can’t go back inside the school without remembering the harsh smell of blood, with hearing phantom gunshots.

We got a week and a half off of class, so that they could clean the building, so that we could all grieve together.

I’m listening to what Mom and Ren tell me to do now. I don’t want to see Ren cry like they did when I found them outside the school that day. It hurts too much to think about what would happen if I lost them or Mom.

Or Roman.

Fuck.

Roman heard people die next to him. Roman watched Virgil’s foster brother manipulate him into taking the blame.

I can’t really even joke with him anymore, I go to and then I think about how Roman stopped that Quinn guy from bleeding out, because he couldn’t let someone die and now he’s broken down with the sheer amount of guilt.

Roman spends most of his time either glued to my side or Virgil’s. Similar trauma breeds union I guess.

Although I really don’t think that either of them will ever really be okay.

# Virgil

the-fbi-shot-me

| wow, my username here really lived up to itself.

raccoondildo

| that’s rough buddy

the-fbi-shot-me

|oh my god, my trauma therapist would love you (/hj)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos?  
> comments?


End file.
